The Road to Date With Destiny 2
The Road to Date With Destiny 2 is the sixty-sixth episode of Season 8 of NoDQ CAW as well as the one-hundred-and-ninety-seventh episode overall. It is a NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship match between the Terminators and reigning Champions the Slashers. Match T-1000, the Terminator and Jason Voorhees make their entrance. Freddy Krueger’s music plays but he is nowhere to be seen. }} | - style="text-align: right;" } } | on }}}}} }} |} Forced to go at things in a Handicap Match, Jason finds himself open to an assault from the Terminators. The two punch and kick at him. T-1000 gives Jason a backbreaker before the Terminator gives him a bulldog. T-1000 gives Jason a pullback clothesline. The Terminators give Jason a double powerbomb. T-1000 gives Jason a spinebuster. Jason fights the challengers off and lariats T-1000 in the back of the head before punching the Terminator repeatedly. Jason gives clotheslines to both of his opponents before giving T-1000 a DDT. Jason stomps at the Terminator then gives T-1000 a scoopslam. Jason knocks the Terminator into the corner with a Clothesline, then gives one to T-1000. Jason pins T-1000 but T-1000 has his feet under the ropes. Jason gives T-1000 a DDT just before the Terminator knocks Jason down with a huge clothesline. The Terminator headbutts Jason repeatedly before the T-1000 launches a diving headbutt from the turnbuckle. The Terminator applies an STF to Jason before the Terminators give Jason a double chokeslam. Jason fends off a series of attacks from both opponents and gives the Terminator a sidewalk slam and a pullback knee lift, then giving one to T-1000. Jason picks up the Terminator and gives him a Crystal Lake Slam. T-1000 gets to his feet and receives a Crystal Lake Slam from Jason as well. Jason covers T-1000 but the Terminator breaks the count at 1. The Terminator Irish whips Jason into the corner and gives him a series of shoulder thrusts and stomps. The Terminator Irish whips Jason towards the T-1000, who catches him with a spinebuster. The Terminators give Jason a double chokeslam. The Terminator gives Jason a front fallway slam before T-1000 puts Jason in an armbar. The Terminator puts Jason in a sleeper hold before the T-1000 tosses him with a fireman’s carry. The T-1000 Irish whips Jason into the ropes and the Terminator catches him with an inverted atomic drop. Jason clotheslines the Terminator out of the ring then knocks the T-1000 into the corner with another clothesline, before giving him a superplex. The Terminator returns to the ring but is knocked over by another clothesline from Jason. Jason attempts a Tombstone Piledriver on the T-1000 but the Terminator breaks up the attempt. The Terminator stands on Jason before the T-1000 covers him for a 2-count. The Jason headbutts Jason off his feet before the T-1000 picks him up to do the same. T-1000 stomps on Jason relentlessly. The Terminator hits Jason with a Terminator Clothesline before T-1000 picks Jason up to do the same. T-1000 covers Jason but Freddy Krueger arrives and enters the ring with a fire extinguisher, which he uses to spray the referee with at a 2-count, giving the Terminators the disqualification victory, but not the NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship. Winners: The Terminators After the match, Bart Simpson and Milhouse van Houten attack the Terminators. Milhouse gives T-1000 Sweet Chin Milhouse. Bart rolls the Terminator onto a table in the middle of the ring before the duo throw T-1000 on top of him, shattering the table. Debuts * Bart Simpson * Milhouse van Houten Trivia *It is announced that Jason Voorhees will defend the NoDQ Interactive Championship against Spider-Man. Category:Season 8 Category:NoDQ CAW Tag Team Championship Matches